


Promise Not To Tell

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?, Babysitter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Babysitting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Dirty Thoughts, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is eight, Frottage, Fucked Up, M/M, Molestation, Pedophile Levi Ackerman, Pedophilia, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota Eren Yeager, Shotacon, Tags Are Hard, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), child pornography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Grisha Jaeger walked out on their family, taking their adopted daughter, Mikasa, with him. Carla Jaeger, however, was left with her only son, Eren. One day Carla needs to head out so as a last resort, she decides to leave her little ball of sunshine- aka Eren- in the hands of their old babysitter; Levi Ackerman. Little did either of them know was that their babysitter had a thing or two for the boy who wore tiny shorts more often than not.





	1. Our Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic contains a very touchy subject which is: Pedophilia.
> 
> I've been wanting to 'get into the mind' of a Pedophile for the longest time after watching the movie Lolita based off of the book by Vladimir Nabokov. So here I am, practicing with my favorite pair which just happens to be the 'Pedophilic Ship' anyway so why not add insult to injury?! If you do not enjoy this subject and wish to avoid it, please simply move on and do not read this. I may write more in the future but for now, I'll see how it's taken.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope those of you who are just as curious as I am enjoy. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.

"Hold still, Eren."  
  
The voice of Carla Jaeger was soft and calm as she tried her best to get her son to remain put while she attempted to slip a shirt over the mess of brown hair that belonged to him. Even though Eren was ten years old and perfectly capable of dressing himself, the kid _insisted_ on running around the house without a shirt. It would've been fine had it been any other day but Carla was going to be late if this nonsense continued. With a sigh, Carla held herself back from shouting as Eren took off down the hall and into his room where he attempted to barricade his door with useless things such as many large stuffed animals, toys, and himself of course.  
  
"Why do I have to wear a shirt?!" Erens voice cracked as he thumped his feet against the soft carpet of his floor, Carla attempting to push it open without giving her child rugburn. "I don't _want_ to!"  
  
Eren continued to shout as the door was finally open, although slow since Eren was known for jamming his fingers under it so that his mother would hurt him in the process. "Eren, dear, I need to pick up this extra shift so you're going to stay with Mr. Ackerman for the night." The poor woman had to cover her ears when Eren let out an unholy shriek but luckily was able to get Erens shirt and shoes on, shuffling him out the door soon after. He happened to like Levi so it was almost annoying how long it had taken just to get him into the car and buckled.  
  
Perhaps she should have mentioned that sooner rather than later.  
  
"We're here," Carla announced, shifting the vehicle into park and hopping out quickly since Eren would take off if she didn't grab the back of his shirt to stop him first. The child lock didn't even work since Eren had figured it out and had one day jammed it while on their way to the city to pick up his sister Mikasa. Don't ask how. Eren was known for being a troublemaker. The boy pouted when he had been grabbed but it soon turned into a bright smile when he saw his babysitter waving at him through the window. "Hey. Eren, look at me and focus."   
  
Carla was now serious as she looked her child dead in the eye, pointing her finger at him accusingly as she spoke. "Be good. Eat everything on your plate and go to bed when you're told to or else you'll be grounded again. Am I understood?" Eren's mother waited for him to shake his head and finally submit with a _'yes mom'_ and a promise to obey.  
  
"Very well." Carla kissed the brunet on the cheek, handing over his backpack as she watched him speed towards the open door in which Levi was now standing in "Thank's again, Mr. Ackerman!" Carla shouted in his general direction, waving as she scurried back to her minivan. "It's not a problem!" Levi shouted back, chuckling at the boy who was now clinging to his form like some kind of monkey. Indeed it wasn't a problem at all. In fact, Levi would give anything to watch over Eren no matter what time of day it was.  
  
Walking into the house with Eren sitting on his foot proved to be rather difficult but Levi didn't say anything about it. How could he resist those sparkling emerald eyes that blinked up at him teasingly as if to say _'What are you gonna do about it?'_  
  
**The answer?:** He couldn't.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to let go now." Levi ruffled the brats hair which was surprisingly silky and made Eren whine, earning him a tongue stuck out at him, Eren grinning right after the rude gesture. Yes. Brat was the perfect definition for the boy. He was a dirty, stinky, _gorgeous_ little brat. Without even realizing it, Levi was staring again. Something he often did which Eren would mock him for. How could he help it when the smooth skin of Erens cheek brushed up against his hand that was still lowered from trying to remove him from his leg?  
  
"Mmkay..." Eren finally gave in since they were no longer moving and just standing in the middle of the boot room.  
  
With a tiny grunt, Eren hoisted both himself and his bag up, only to drop the backpack off of his shoulder by Levis feet for him to deal with as Eren bolted up the steps and into the kitchen to snoop around; something he always did whenever Levi was distracted, busy with work, or simply taking a shit.  
  
"Eren, your shoes!" Levi seemed far too stressed about this as he chased after the smaller male, prying the offending footwear off to place onto the rack where they were supposed to go, completely ignoring the fact that Eren had grabbed a few gummy packages and shoved them down his shorts. It just meant he would have a treasure to find later that night come pajama time. Maybe two if the kid allowed his hands to linger. He looked like he would take it, too. Always by his side, placing his hands on Levis inner thighs when he'd beg for candy from the bowl the older man kept on the counter specifically for when he would visit. Whether Eren realized what he was doing or not, it always seemed to work since Levi didn't want the brunet to accidentally create a _problem_ down below.  
  
Especially if his parents were lurking around in his house.  
  
Levi sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, making his way back up the stairs for a second time since Eren had arrived. Jeez, he was going to lose weight if he had to keep running around after the little monster. "Oi?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at Eren who was busy chewing on the side of his hand, flipping through the channels on Levis TV as he sat on the floor like a dog. "What would you like for lunch?" Levi raised a brow, knowing that the brunet rarely ever ate breakfast but was always starving came lunchtime. Levi always made sure to make him whatever he was in the mood for. He didn't mind spending a few extra minutes in the kitchen.   
  
As long as his sweet Eren was happy, healthy, and fed.  
  
"Hmm..." Eren took a moment to stand, running over to the kitchen where he threw open the fridge door to see what it contained inside. Levi stood there patiently as the kid looked around with his hands on his hips like some serious businesswoman who had just entered an important meeting.  
  
"Do you have cheese?" Eren cocked his head to the side, looking over his shoulder expectantly, waiting for some form of answer from the male who was now in charge of him.  
  
"Yes, I have cheese."  
  
"What about bread?"  
  
Levi chuckled, already knowing what Eren was hinting towards.  
  
"Again, yes. I have bread."  
  
"Can we make grilled cheese?!"  
  
With a small smile, Levi moved Eren gently out of the way so that he could take out the necessary ingredients in order to make it for the boy. "Of course." Levis smile only grew when the kid practically beamed up at him with a toothy grin. He would possibly need braces when he was older by how crooked his teeth were but Levi found it simply adorable. From out of nowhere, Eren had wrapped his arms around Levis hips and nuzzled his head into his side in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it but that's enough now." Levi managed to speak through a clenched jaw, thoroughly enjoying the hug but finding it hard to control his thoughts with Eren pressed up against his body, so close to where his cock was slowly beginning to make itself known through his jeans. The boy's breath was warm on the lower-half his abdomen, coming in through his nose and out through his mouth as if to toy with the sitter. A continuous switch between hot and cold whenever the air would hit his skin just right.  
  
"Go sit down and watch some television," Levi ordered in which Eren happily obliged, skipping back to the living room, making his small, black shorts bounce, lifting just high enough for Levi to catch a glimpse of the soft cheeks of his ass.  
  
Shaking his head as if to rid him of his dirty thoughts, Levi began to prep for their meal, turning on the stove while he buttered both sides of the bread. His oven wasn't the newest so by the time the sandwiches were ready to be placed on the pan, it had been perfectly heated up. "Eren!" Levi called out from the kitchen, placing the grilled cheese on two separate plates. "Lunch is ready!"

***  
  
The sound of typing seemed to be exceptionally loud in the otherwise silent room of Levis office. Eren was supposed to be brushing his teeth but Levi had an odd suspicion that he would be hiding somewhere around his house instead. Some days he would be too tuckered out to put up a fight and follow their routine perfectly while other days it would take Levi a good hour to actually get him settled down in bed with a book for the ten minutes he was allowed to read for. The older males hands had paused on his keyboard as he strained to listen to the noises of upstairs, attempting to catch the sound of running water or at least walking but as he had first suspected, there wasn't even a creak above his head to say that Eren was still in the washroom. Or anywhere, for that matter.   
  
Just the low hum of electricity sounding through the walls.  
  
With a small grumble, Levi pushed himself away from his desk and ascended up the stairs to search for the little shit. He _really_ had to finish writing this email but when it came to Eren and his responsibility as a babysittter, Levi was willing to submit it _as is_ or late.  
  
Searching around the living room first, Levi checked under both the dining and coffee table, in the windowsills behind the couch, the front closet, and finally behind the movie rack.   
  
"Eren?"  
  
Levi furrowed his brows, moving onto the kitchen where he looked through the larger cupboards where the kid could possibly be hiding. He wasn't under the sink and he was smart enough not to hide in the dryer again after locking himself in it once the last time he had tried to evade being captured. The only other place Levi could think of was either the closet of a bedroom or under the guest bed which served as Erens temporary room whenever he had to stay overnight. If Levi _still_ wasn't able to locate him after checking those two locations then he would be allowed to panic since his house wasn't all that big. He lived alone so it wasn't as if he needed the extra space. He was also single and very much a homosexual so children were out of the question.  
  
At least they had been until Eren had wandered into his life, changing every thought and opinion he had ever had about those snot-nosed demons.  
  
Growing rather anxious, Levi searched everywhere in the tiny guest room, moving onto the bathroom, and then the laundry room with still absolutely zero luck in finding him. Levi had even made sure to check behind the shower curtain and into the _tub!_  
  
"Shit, calm down," Levi whispered to himself as he pushed open the door to his bedroom where he finally found the brunet cross-legged on his bed with wrappers all around him. "Oh, you are _so_ dead," Levi growled which would normally terrify anyone he used that tone on but Eren stopped chewing the gummies in his mouth to instead giggle up at Levi, raising his arms to plant his thumbs on his head, making moose horns with his hands while he wiggled his fingers, blowing a raspberry towards his babysitter with a tongue that was stained all different kinds of colours.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
Levi smirked, making his way towards Eren who tried to stuff a gummy packet down the front of his shorts again so that Levi wouldn't take it away from him but little did Eren know was that the older male had been hoping for him to do that. "Hand it over," Levi demanded, hooking his fingers on the waistband of the brunets tiny shorts.  
  
"No!"  
  
" _Eren."_  
  
" _NO!_ "  
  
Not so easily defeated, Levi tugged Erens shorts down his hips, several uneaten packages spilling out in between his thighs; some dropping onto the floor where they were sure to be found later.  
  
With a small hum from Levi and a whine in protest from Eren at being caught, the raven unhooked the rest of Eren's small shorts from off of his ankles where they had gotten caught, realizing only after that the child didn't have anything underneath. "E-Eren..." The middle-aged man had to suck in a breath as his eyes traveled over his sun-kissed, caramel skin; over a smooth but prominent collarbone, skipping the olive green shirt he wore in favor of trailing his eyes all the way down to his cute belly button, inner thighs, tiny cock, calves, and finally down to his feet.  
  
"I..." Levi swallowed thickly, unsure as to what he was about to say anymore. "I thought I told you to change."  
  
The man's voice was barely above a whisper as one of his hands released the package that the both of them had been holding up until now to instead slide said hand down behind Eren's back, squeezing the right cheek of his butt, eyes continuing to take in his small frame until they had eventually come to a halt when he met the brilliant green of Erens eyes, locking him into place once more as they always seemed to do.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to." The brunet challenged with a dazzling yet mischievous grin, pushing his bottom more firmly into Levis' palm.   
  
"That you did." Levi agreed with a nod, hesitantly placing his other palm on the side of the child's cheek. "That you did..."  
  
He was certain that his heart had skipped a beat when Eren also leaned into _that_ touch as well. Perhaps he was imagining it all and this was all a dream but by the way Eren's eyelashes fluttered like that of a butterflies wing, he was positive their feelings towards each other were the same. That they were undoubtedly shared. That this wasn't just something he had dreamt up in his twisted mind.  
  
"Promise not to tell."  
  
Levis' hands slid across Erens chest, down and under his cotton shirt, playing with his nipples by rolling his cool thumbs over them, electing a quiet whimper out of the boy. "Shh, just relax." Levi cooed as he slowly brought his mouth up to press against the warm skin of Erens neck, trailing soft kisses down it as he attempted to remove his shirt so that he laid completely bare on his sheets. The brunet didn't react much besides a squirm here or there so Levi continued, oblivious as to what look really danced behind Eren''s eyes. His own clouded over by lust as he flung the article off to the side as soon as he had successfully slipped it over his head.   
  
"You're so damn beautiful." Levi complimented as his right hand came down to stroke Eren's tiny member that just barely fit in his large hand. "Does that feel good?" The raven looked up through his bangs as Eren's hands clenched the sheets below him in an attempt to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises.  
  
"It's alright. I want to hear you."  
  
The hand on Eren's privates sped up which forced a small moan out of the boy, his legs quivering as his body tried to make sense of what new sensation it was currently feeling. "You haven't touched yourself before, have you, Eren?" Levi asked with a grin, snickering when Erens hands fisted themselves in jet black locks that belonged to his babysitters head. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
With a low hum, Levi dipped down to take Eren's precious cock into his mouth, licking, rolling, and sucking on it though it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Eren began to cry confused tears when his cock twitched, making Levis twitch in return. The males erection was still confined in his jeans but was straining against them, making Levi let out a low moan as his hips began to rut up against the side of his mattress.   
  
"Lend me your thighs." The male begged, quickly unfastening his belt to pull out his cock that was already dripping with pre-cum. "Hold still," Levi grunted as he used both of his hands to hold the boy's ankles together, forcing his thighs to remain closed as he slipped his cock inside of the tiny gap they had created.  
  
"Oh _fuck._ " Levi panted, eyes closing as his hips bucked forward, rubbing up against Erens small and helpless cock that was trapped between his stomach and Levis dick. The older males arm slid down to hold Erens legs close to his chest as he continued to fuck into his thighs, grunts occasionally escaping his throat as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and down into the hall. It was a relief that they had decided to drop the kid off at Levis house because with how pent up Levi had been, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold back.  
  
_His thighs are so soft.~_  
  
While Levi had no problem using Eren, the boy sniffled into his arm that was thrown across his face, masking his pain to appear in the eyes of the other as pleasure. It did feel good in a way but deep down inside Eren knew that this was wrong. That he shouldn't be enjoying something as intimate as this... And yet, he was. With a soft moan, Eren started to move his own hips which ultimately drove Levi over the edge, forcing the raven to release his seed all across Erens chest; some even landing in his mouth, forcing Eren to swallow what had gone in.  
  
Eren felt like he was also close but didn't quite understand what that meant. All he knew was that there was a strange pressure near his bladder. "I-I'm going to pee!" Eren cried out when Levis hips spasmed for the second time from overstimulation.   
  
"C-Cum for me," Levi demanded with a stutter, taking Erens length back into his mouth, ignoring the taste of his own semen that had coated the top of it, choosing to please Eren the best he could instead of letting something so stupid stop him. The brunet gasped and bucked up into Levis' mouth, hands fisting hard enough in Levis hair to pull out the rest of the loose strands that hadn't fallen out during the day.  
  
"Gonna- Gonna _pee!~_ " Eren arched his back off of the bed with a loud moan, hands scrambling for purchase in his babysitter's hair as he rode out his orgasm into the sweet heat that was his caretakers mouth.  
  
Erens almost strangled voice and the tug on his scalp was the only real warning and indication for the raven that Eren was about to release. Before Levi had time to pull away, Eren shot his very first load into his awaiting mouth. It was such a small amount that swallowing it was as if he had just taken a pill before bed.  
  
Levi waited until Erens hips had stopped moving, watching as the child's chest rose and fell from exhaustion. Finally, with a loud _'pop'_ and a gasp from Eren, Levi had released his member and wiped his mouth using the back of his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." The older male hummed, brushing Erens tears away with his thumbs then scooped him up to head to the bath, kissing him firmly on the cheek and then mouth to 'get rid of the sweetness' that the gummies had left.  
  
***  
  
" _Momma!~_ " Eren sprinted across the front of Levis yard with arms wide open and that same bright smile on his face that could make even the coldest and meanest person crack. The boy leaped up into his mother's arms, holding her close as if he hadn't seen her in years. Carla. Dear, dear Carla thought nothing of it as she waved over to Levi with that same contagious smile her son always wore. It was funny how often the people closest to you. The ones who were supposed to protect you were often the monsters themselves.  
  
"How was he?" She asked as Levi walked over to them, holding Erens bag and shoes in his hands. "He was good." Levi shrugged, handing over the backpack to Erens mom and dropping the shoes onto the ground with his other hand for Eren to put on as soon as Carla would put him down so he could stand like a normal human.  
  
"That's good. Oh, _Eren._ " Carla clicked her tongue, only now noticing that the boy had come out in his white socks that were now brown from the mud and dirt. "Put your shoes on!" The woman frowned, placing a very timid Eren back onto his feet where he then hid behind her but continued to do as she said. "I can't thank you enough." She went on, brown eyes sparkling as if she were talking to God. "You really are a lifesaver! I thought I'd never be able to find someone since he's such a stinker but luckily you were kind enough to take him last minute!"  
  
Levi wasn't sure how long Carla's praise went on for but it was most likely less than a few minutes. His eyes were glued to Eren who didn't speak with his mouth, but with his eyes. In those large orbs held mixed emotions but one Levi immediately recognized was hatred.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Despite the nasty look Eren held on his face, Levi was unfazed. His attention was only brought back to the woman in front of himself when she clapped her hands and announced that they'd be off, handing Levi a wad of cash for all the months he had babysat for them.  
  
"We'll be off now. Thank's again. I really, truly do appreciate it."  
  
Carla gestured towards Levi, indicating that Eren should hug him goodbye. As if on cue, Levi crouched down and opened his arms for him, waiting patiently as the kid shook his head back and forth.   
  
"No? Why not? Don't tell me you were bad and made him mad at you. Do I need to take away your Ipod again?" His mother snapped, unaware as to why Eren felt uncomfortable hugging his babysitter goodbye.  
  
_That_ got Eren moving. Slowly but surely, Eren had tucked his head into the crook of Levis' neck, shivering ever so slightly when the larger male wrapped his arms around him to return the hug. "Remember what I told you." Levis' voice held an edge to it as he closed his eyes, pressing their bodies even closer together. "Promise not to tell."   
  
***  
  
_Eren is like the sun- bright and demanding attention._  
  
I, like the moon, feed off of the suns light, yet am damaged and controlling.  
  
Many have tried to lasso me in their dreams but ultimately failed.  
  
I was the only man foolish enough to dare challenge the sun.  
  
Now, I may burn up one day because of my mistake, but I would rather die by his flames than to have never felt his heat.  
  
Call me sick but that's exactly what I am.  
  
The day I stole his innocence was the day I felt as though I could finally breathe.  
  
Who knows when the next time I see him will be.  
  
As long as it's in person and not in a dream, I will wait an eternity.  
  
So, Eren... Promise me.


	2. My Present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends an entire week with Levi. Will the man be able to keep his hands away from Eren or will they have yet another promise they must keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the comment section wanted more so I just had to give in by the third one. I may just make this into an entire Fic if the results remain the same. This will all be in Levis POV.
> 
> (Un-Edited)

I, as an adult male, must be sick in the head to even _consider_ a little boy to be beautiful. Specifically, the little boy I had molested at my house the last time I had babysat him.

Never in my life had I thought it would come to this, but it did, and I cannot change that fact.

I stole something of his which wasn't mine to steal or even take if offered to me. Innocence is one of, if not the only purest thing left on this goddamn earth we are forced to inhabit.

Technically I _could_ kill myself, but what good would that do in the long run? Nobody knows about what I have done. Not even his mother since he still hasn't said a word about what went down that day.

Ignorance truly is bliss.

Do I feel guilty about my actions? About what I have done?

Yes and no.

The truth of the matter is, how can you feel ashamed of your love for another person? How could you think what you did was wrong when they _clearly_ enjoyed it as well?  
  
How do you pull yourself away from bright-green eyes that sparkle when looking up to you from your own doorstep? A smile so bright, so huge, it puts the sun to shame.

All in all, yes. I realize what I have done was wrong but no, I don't regret the choice I made that night and am possibly about to make again today.

In no way am I sorry. Sorry is supposed to mean _'I will never do it again,'_ or so I was taught from a young age. Like life, children are cruel so _'sorry's'_ don't mean shit.

As an adult, it only grows worse from there on.

A _'mistake'_ is normally just an excuse to explain your shitty behaviour or lousy decision but you can't find it in yourself to use the word _'sorry,'_ therefore, you are supposed to always forgive another person of their mistakes. So if you claim that what you did was a _'mistake'_ then they should feel forced to forgive you... Eventually.

It's brilliant, really, if you think about it.

Manipulation is key to running the world. To ruining others lives while also keeping yours hidden and safe. It helps with hiding up your pathetic _'mistakes'_ in fear that if you don't bare your teeth first then they will have you by the throat the moment you even shift or turn your head away.

It's cruel. Reality is cruel since you cannot run away from the truth if you don't bother to clean up your mess, first.

For example, it would be like spilling juice all over the floor. If you don't mop it up then the sticky shoe-prints that you left behind will lead them right to your door. If someone were to watch you spill the juice and you promise to clean it up. To offer them something in return for their silence, then the chances of anyone finding out that it was you are slim.

Or that any juice had been spilled at all.

That was exactly my plan with Eren today after texting his mother that I had made a secret to Eren which I promised he wouldn't tell. I needed her to constantly pound that into his little brain since he was the type that didn't have a filter.

I lied and told her to tell him that if he kept quiet. Kept our secret, then he would have a surprise waiting for him the next time he came over.

Now, Carla is a very smart woman. She has a good head on her shoulders and an even better sense with going with her gut instinct. I wasn't surprised that she was suspicious that something else was up beside a simple surprise.

That I was hiding something from her. That something was wrong.

Why on earth would I keep texting her as if I were hiding something and _knew_ _it_ you may ask?

I told her that I too had to keep a secret that Eren had made me promise to keep. I made it out to be one of those cute _'best buddy'_ things as if I were considered an adopted brother to the kid or even a fatherly figure.

As if...

She still seemed skeptical as we went back and forth texting yet here she was, standing at my doorstep with her child by her feet.

"Mrs. Jaeger." I greeted as cheerily as I could, stepping aside to welcome her into my home. "It's been awhile. How has life been treating you?"

Has Eren mentioned anything is what I _really_ wanted to ask her.

"Busy, busy, busy!" She shook her head as she entered the home, shutting the door behind herself as Eren plopped himself down around my legs like he always did.

Good boy.

"I totalled the van when some asshole ran a red-light. Thank god he only clipped me and I was alone in the vehicle at the time. Eren has been getting into trouble at school recently... I don't know why but he's now getting into more fights and his grades have been dropping dramatically."

The damn woman continued to carry on about useless shit I didn't bother to really listen to, shaking and nodding my head with an occasional hum thrown in there to make her believe I was actually listening.

"That all seems so hectic. I'm sorry to hear about everything. If you'd like, I can babysit him today for free. Save you some money since it sounds like you need it right now. Hell, I could even take him for the week if it would lower your stress levels. I do own a car..."

I tried to wear a fond look as I peered down at the brunet attached to my leg, grasping onto it tightly. All of a sudden my expression twisted into one of confusion as there was a sudden stinging pain near my calf.

The little shit was digging his nails into my skin.

Trying my best to ignore the pain, I looked back to a worried Carla in an attempt to understand what emotions she was feeling.

"As nice as that sounds," She started which I could now tell she was going to say no. I had to cut her off before that could happen.

"I insist," I say, placing a slightly calloused hand onto her petite shoulder. "Look at yourself. You look exhausted and Eren is an easy kid to take care of. It's only a week and I promise you he will be spoiled. But!" I say firmly as I look back down at him.

"That's only if you kept our secret."

Attention now on Eren from all around the room, the kid looked up at us both then nodded his head. He was indeed a very good boy.

"Wonderful. You won both your mother and yourself a treat for keeping a promise. Go on inside, I'll tell you what you get for being able to do it."

With a tiny frown which turned into a warm smile, Eren hugged his mom goodbye then turned around to do the same to me.

"Feel free to bring some extra clothes for later on today if you wish. Get yourself sorted out with a rental car and whatnot. I'll try and figure out why he's slacking off in school."

Now, since she had been the one to willingly drop her 'baby' off at my house, it wasn't technically considered kidnapping even though I pushed to have him longer then she felt comfortable with.

Not that I actually give a damn about what she thinks or feels. Eren is not only her pride and joy but mine as well. Before she left, I plucked a gift card out of my pocket for her and held it out, waiting for her to reach out and take it.

"For you," I attempted a smile but it just wasn't working so I remained serious or neutral as I was used to looking. "You can thank Eren for this. It's an entire trip to the spa. It should cover everything on there so you can go more than once if you wish."

A week, if you must.

"Oh Levi, you didn't have to!" She brightened up immediately, clutching the card close to her chest which told me she liked her present. To be fair, I liked mine more.

"It's not a problem. As I said, you can thank your Eren for that. I've been trying to teach him some discipline/reward system. It seems to already be working. I care for him just as much as you do, you know that, right?"

Carla nodded her head, humming to herself in thought.

"I know you do, Levi. I very much appreciate having you as a babysitter but most importantly as a friend."

Oh god, don't even fucking go there lady. You can only dream of being friends with me ever since your husband walked out on you.

"I couldn't agree more. I have to make sure Eren isn't into the candy so I should probably get going. You as well."

Shuffling someone out of the door who isn't truly welcome there is always a major pain in the ass. They try to guilt-trip you or linger as long as they can but in the end, it's your house so you have every right to kick them out if they've overstayed their welcome.

"I should," She finally agreed, giving me a small hug. I didn't miss the way she scented my hair. "Take care of him."

"Always," I promised her. "Always..."

***  
  
"Alright, where did you go this time? My house is not the place to be playing hide and seek in and you've known this since day one."  
  
Crossing my arms over my chest, I heard something being torn so I followed the sound as quickly as I could, only to find Eren tearing up the majority of my important paperwork. Rushing over to him, I yanked the paper out of his hands in an attempt to save what was left of it.  
  
"What in the fuck do you think you're doing with this? I told you never to enter this room!"  
  
Language had always been a problem of mine when it came to controlling it. I knew that one should never talk to a young child in such a way but the damn brat was more than aware of the rules I had laid down for him, as well as his actions.  
  
Looking up at me with doe eyes, Eren actually seemed as though he were truly sad or even a little bit scared. "I-I just wanted to make paper cranes! We were being taught this in school! I.. I wanted to make you some. They're supposed to be good luck or something..." The last part had come out as a mumble which honestly had almost broken my heart to hear.  
  
Kneeling down so that I was at his level, I pulled Eren into a warm hug, tucking his head under my chin as I held him there. I wish I could have seen the sinister look he had had in his eyes during the small hug. He wanted to hurt me but knew he couldn't.   
  
Not yet.  
  
Letting out a steady but frustrated breath out of my nose, I pulled away from him to look him dead in the eyes. God, why did he have to be so attractive? So breathtakingly and sickeningly beautiful? "Eren," I whispered which had him lifting his chin in response to how soft my voice was. "I forgive you and am sorry for yelling at you. If you want to make cranes with me then you should have just asked. I can easily run out to the store to get some construction paper. Just go upstairs, I can clean up this mess later."  
  
There was a flash of hurt in his eyes that went by so fast I wondered if it was merely my imagination. One would probably have missed it if they were to blink. With a small nod, Eren walked away, his shorts looking much longer in the back now, as if he had pulled them down to cover more of himself. He had to have done so since I knew those little shorts well by now. Far better than the back of my hand.  
  
Getting up as well, I looked back down at the mess one last time. He had certainly ruined the majority of it but I could always explain the incident to my boss since he also fancied kids although in an entirely different way then I did.  
  
Locking the door behind myself to prevent any more accidents, I made my way up the stairs to find Eren perched on the counter. I expected him to have a bag of gummies in his fist but upon closer inspection, his hands were empty which was rather curious since those seemed to be his favourite treat to steal from my cupboard. Perhaps he knew better by now because he would rather not get into more trouble from me after having just gotten in trouble just moments ago. Whatever was going through his head, I wouldn't know for I was too captivated by his smooth legs that swung back and forth, hitting the wood hard enough to create a small thump.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
He shakes his head, indicating that he is fine.  
  
"Not even a pack of gummies? I know you were probably into them already."  
  
Instead of the smile of excitement that was normally followed by an intense hug, Erens response threw me off guard. With another shake of his head, this one was much faster than the first one, almost frantically so. _'He must be feeling sick if he is refusing to eat candy,'_ I think to myself.  
  
"Hmm... I know that you know where they are so if you would like some later you are free to have some."  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His reply is immediate, no room for a pause nor question. Again, I am not sure how to feel about the whole ordeal but since it appears that I won't be getting far with him today, I decide to put lunch in the oven, then go down to clean up the now shredded paper. At least I know who to hire if I'd like documents to be destroyed.  
  
My house is alarmingly quiet for having an eight-year-old in it for hours on end. I would expect the television to be on full-volume, yet I haven't heard a peep from him since lunch that he barely touched. Deciding that I should go check on him, I place the rest of the paper that isn't ruined onto my desk, then take a look around, attempting to find the kid.  
  
It doesn't take long to find him outside sitting on the grass, pulling it out to then place it in his lap like a bowl of salad.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold in those clothes? You don't even have a jacket on."   
  
Without even flinching at the sudden sound of my voice, Eren shrugs as if it were nothing. As if the tips of his ears and fingers weren't red.  
  
"No, not really." He lies, not even bothering to turn his head and look at me. "It's nice out here..."  
  
_Bullshit._  
  
"Why don't you come inside now. You need to eat supper and have a bath. I can't have you in the bed with dirty knees."  
  
***  
  
That night I fall asleep with a damp Eren in my arms. I didn't feel good about allowing him to sleep in the guest bedroom alone with how numb his toes were from being outside for too long. He was still in his towel when I drifted off, feeling safer than I probably should have. Laying wide awake, Erens eyes were glued to the ceiling as he prayed for his mother's return.  
  
I hadn't touched him at all during the evening or even in the dead of night the next couple of days after where he was bound to be sleeping. I needed him to trust me again. Something, no, _everything_ about the kid had been off lately, having only been dropped off three out of five days that he was to stay here. I decided that I must let him be- ignoring the way he would obviously sway his hips to tease me but the nervous looks he shot me never truly went away whenever I got to close to him either. Even if I were simply reaching past him to grab something, he would shy away as if I would hit him.  
  
When the fourth night came, I broke.   
  
Creeping into the guest bedroom of my own home, I came to unwrap the present that I had been patiently waiting for. There, laying as still as the trees outside was my precious Eren. The moonlight illuminating the room made it possible for me to notice the small trickle of saliva down his chin. It also made it _impossible_ for me to miss the dried up tears trailing down his cheeks, pooling at his nostrils from the way his head was turned.  
  
Slipping my hand painfully slow under the covers, I was able to pull back the top layer, leaving the thin sheet on to admire his figure. Tiny hips that were similar to a woman's protruded out like a piece of Renaissance art. His brown locks framed his delicate face like the wings of an angle on statutes in the graveyards I would pass by on my way to work. Childish plump lips parting ever so slightly each time he exhaled that fresh breath of his from having brushed his teeth only hours ago.  
  
Leaning in, I could not help or stop my urges as I gave into them and pressed my own lips to his, taking in the way he scrunched his nose up then grunted. Suppressing a chuckle, I carefully tugged back the final layer, running my hand along his thigh, carefully spreading his legs which, being as small as he was, turned him onto his back. When that didn't bother him, I proceeded to remove his boxers, reaching into my own pants to take out my phone.  
  
If he was my present then I was allowed to take pictures.  
  
Turning on my flash, I hovered my hand over his eyes to hide the light as I captured the most intimate parts of him as I could get. When I deemed that I had enough of his flaccid member, I decided to play with him the correct amount to not rouse him from sleep, but the perfect amount to have his body responding to my touches. Raising my phone again, I took various angles. My hand somehow found its way into my pants during the last few I had taken, ignoring the fact that I was no longer covering his eyes. He seemed to be out enough as it was if my mind decided to let its guard down.  
  
Locking my phone, I stuffed it back into my pocket but kept my hand down my pants to stroke myself as quickly and quietly as I could. With a few ragged breaths and muffled moans, I came onto Erens stomach. Large sticky ropes of white tainting his previously immaculately clean skin.  
  
Panting into my hand, I left to go retrieve a warm cloth. I didn't think this through at all. My desire was far too strong. Strong enough to have had it take over.  
  
When I had returned, Eren was still sleeping, not even having moved from the position I had placed him in. Wiping him down, I pulled the blankets back over his body, parting with one last kiss to his temple.  
  
"Goodnight, bright-eyes," I whispered, leaving the door open just a crack least he needs me.  
  
When morning came around, Eren was playing outside again, only in the front yard for a change. I assumed he was waiting for his mother to come and get him since she had told him between eight o'clock am and eleven-thirty pm. That was fine with me. He seemed to be very content there with the toy truck I had placed on the foot of his bed when I had gotten up to use the restroom during the early hours of the morning.  
  
Sure enough, I could see a rental car pulling into my driveway at nine o'clock. I was also able to see Eren running towards Carla with the new toy truck he now owned. Waving at her through the window as I always did when she arrived, I walked down the stairs with Erens bag in hand so that I may hand it to her as they left.  
  
"Levi," Carla smiled, hugging me the same time she took his backpack from out of my hand. "Thank you so incredibly much. The spa trip was wonderful and definitely well needed. I also see that Eren has a new toy. Was he that good of a boy while I was away? A week _is_ a pretty long time to be away for someone as young as Eren here."  
  
Smiling a genuine smile this time around, I placed my hand in Erens hair, ruffling it as I spoke.  
  
"Indeed, he was wonderful. I'm so glad you enjoyed your present that he was willing to earn for you to have. Treat your mother well, alright? Let's make some cranes on your next visit. I will buy some proper paper and markers for you." Taking my hand back, I shoved it into my pocket but kept the smile. Picking up on my good mood, Carla also kept hers for longer.   
  
"Right, well, Mommy has an appointment she needs to go to and needs you to come with so hop in the back. Say goodbye to Mr. Ackerman now."  
  
Placing the toy in the backseat of the car, Eren walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he squeezed as tightly as he could. "Thank you," Eren smiled eerily. "I hope you also enjoyed your present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, this is getting dark but I hope it's still interesting nonetheless! I love the feedback & such! Thank you for those who stuck around long enough to read this second part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate isn't tolerated and will be deleted. I /do/ take constructive criticism though! <3


End file.
